Papyrus's New Car
by applecreature
Summary: Sans gives a great gift to his brother- a sports car. But what happens when things take a turn for the unexpected? Races, cars, thrills, and a great mystery await!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few months since the monsters were freed from the underground. They slowly, but eventually integrated to modern human society. Before that, monsters haven't heard of the wonderful machines of the surface. Recently, a skeleton by the name of Papyrus recieved a note from his brother, Sans. "hey, brother. ever since you got out of that car you were test driving, did you want a car of your own? well, if yes, i answered your prayers. enclosed within this document is a voucher for 1 free, bona fide imported car from the magical land of japan(anime?). alphys knows this car as a 'nissan skyline gt-r r34', i hear it's really good. head down to the docks to redeem it." Sans usually wrote in lowercase only. Funny, Papyrus thought.

Papyrus walked _all_ the way to the docks from his new house, which was almost 2 miles away. When he got there, he was huffing, puffing, and arguing about how skeletons don't tire. He turned in the voucher to the dock worker, and was brought to an off-red ship container. The worker opened the large container, revealing a couple cars. In front was a white car with a black hood and stripes, only marked with _**"TRUENO"**_ on the front and some Japanese lettering on the sides. The worker drove the car out, and behind it was a green car marked with _**"GT-R"**_. Papyrus recieved a call from his house, complete with a Nyan Cat ringtone. He answered, it was one of those new-fangled phones that show your friends on the other side if they have a front facing camera.

Sans greeted his brother, while Undyne and Alphys were doing something. Upon mention of Papyrus's new car, Alphys scrambled over and saw the small Trueno car, and made a sound not unlike "SQUEEEEE~!". She started talking about a car anime she watched, but then stopped and blushed when she spoiled some of it. Papyrus got into the car, but on the wrong side. It would take some effort to get used to the new driver layout on the right side. He shuffled over, and found the keys in a convinient place, and Papyrus turned the key in its slot, while yelling "IGNITION!" He flashed the dock worker is spanking new driver's license, and chuckled before putting it up. As soon as Papyrus pressed down the gas, it took off a bit faster than he expected. He hit the brakes, almost hitting another container. Wowie, even more stuff to get used to...

He eventually escaped the maze of containers and got off the dock, when suddenly, a loud, cherry red muscle car roared over. The window rolled down, there was a rather mean looking man inside with a cigar in his mouth. He even had a mean looking goatee and beard, with a cigar butt stuck in it. Papyrus rolled down the window, not expecting the man to spit out his cigar in disbelief. Eventually, the man demanded Papyrus a race, claiming that his "SVT Cobra R" would win. Papyrus had no choice, as the man stated that "If I win, or you back out, that GT-R is mine!" Papyrus had no choice, and gave in. Papyrus knew what a race was, as he's seen Thundersnail races before. At the start line, the man bluffed that his car has beaten every muscle car he found. Finally, the light turned green, and the racers were off!

Papyrus had way too many thoughts running through his head. He was truly nervous about this. The roaring beast had easily advanced ahead of the GT-R, when they were approaching a huge turn, and fast. Papyrus hit the brakes, and hoped for the worst. But he didn't crash, and fly off an edge into the ocean. He was drifting, and passing the hostile man's car. The next part of the road really brought Papyrus an advantage. Twists, turns, circles, and that red car was history! Papyrus let out a victory laugh as he reached the finish point. "NYEH HEH HEH! I WON!" Papyrus achieved a top speed of 168 MPH through the course. But that wasn't his car's full capability. It was special, manufactured to allow a top speed of 202 MPH. Eventually, the other car caught up. Papyrus turned down the offer for the "best stock muscle car on the coast", he only wanted to collect cars that he buys with his- or Sans's money. He didn't want to rip hard earned cars out of somebody's hands for free. Frisk would be proud, Papyrus thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple hours after the race, Papyrus was at home, watching the TV. Sans was asleep, and not picking up the sock as usual. Alphys was dominating the TV, watching the news before her anime came on. Papyrus yelled at her, saying it was boring, but was sucked into the news immediately. He then caught mention of a street race between 3 cars, a "corvette, a mustang, and a rat rod", in which nobody was caught. Papyrus watched clips of the chase, and recognized the mustang as the one he raced earlier. Apparently, the rat rod won the race, but none of the clips of it were of good quality, and the helicopter hadn't caught any footage of it. Onlookers described it as a car with two engines, something out of _Mad Max._ There were exhausts on the engines which witnesses all said shot out flames. One even described its sound as the most "beastly, unholy, satanic roar the coast has ever heard." Onlookers were unable to identify the driver, as it had 1 way windows. The police said the rat rod had reached an "unreal" speed, over 60 MPH in just under 3 seconds.

Papyrus was hyped about cars after the day was over. The next day, he was eager to sharpen his car skills with Alphys's knowledge of the anime she watched. He forcefully woke Alphys up, and took her to his car, still in her Mew Mew Kissy Cutie pajamas. Papyrus went to a drive-in at Starbucks, and got Alphys her favorite Frappuccino. After she finished, Papyrus drove down to the same course from yesterday of twists and turns. Alphys mentioned that Papyrus was going uphill, and the entire road went up Mt. Ebott, and it could be used for a touge race. "I want to teach you the art of Touge racing, and then challenge you." Alphys said. Papyrus agreed, and drove up the mountain. Alphys gave him tips as he raced down, and drifted at some parts. He suddenly saw a hairpin coming up fast, took Alphys's advice, and drifted it. Alphys said it was great for a beginner. Eventually, they got to the bottom of the mountain and headed down to Papyrus's garage. Alphys got into her 86, and they headed back over to the mountain.

It was time to begin Alphys's challenge. Up the touge, and then back down. Papyrus's Nissan R34 GT-R was in front, and just behind him was Alphys's Toyota AE86 APEX Trueno, a replica of a car from an anime Alphys was very familiar with. They began the uphill challenge with the nearby traffic lights. Papyrus skidded off the line, with Alphys on his tail. At the first major turn, Papyrus drifted, but Alphys's drift was far better. Papyrus nearly spun out on the next turn, and Alphys almost advanced past him. Papyrus regained stability, and continued on. The entire race seemed to last for hours, but before it was over, Alphys had managed to pass Papyrus's Skyline, and win the first race. It was dark out before the downhill race was ready. As soon as they organized it, Papyrus was still in front, but Alphys was preparing to wipe the floor with Papyrus and his Nissan. This time, they had to call over someone to do a countdown, and it was none other than Sans on his small motorbike. Nobody knew how he just got there so fast. He counted down from 5, and the race began.

Papyrus sped down the road, and swiftly drifted past hairpin after hairpin. Alphys caught up, ready to use a new strategy. Papyrus saw it as impossible, and sped up. He only slowed down to drift on some turns. Alphys turned her Trueno to the side, and started a gutter run. She caught up with Papyrus again, and then returned to the inside lane for the unthinkable. There was a tight hairpin turn coming up, the gateway to the goal. Papyrus slowed down, but saw Alphys speeding up. "WHAT'S SHE DOING? THAT'S SUICIDE!" Papyrus thought to himself. Suddenly, Alphys made a perfect drift, and won the challenge both ways. Papyrus got 2nd place, and grumbled to himself. "I lost, the Great Papyrus never loses…"


End file.
